1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to detection systems and methods, and more particularly to a system and method for detecting the status of a universal serial bus port of a mobile phone.
2. Description of Related Art
Often, files are transmitted between a mobile phone and a computer via a universal serial bus (USB) port of the mobile phone. In such a case, the computer may not detect a connection status of the USB port correctly. Thus, the mobile phone may experience an error accordingly, and data from a memory card thereof may not be read correctly.
Therefore, an effective system and method is needed to overcome the described limitations.